


How We Raise Monsters

by ARandomTimeOfDay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Monster Boys, Reader Insert, afab reader written as gn, bird man!gladio, but there you do have kids so trans guys beware the dysphoria, by a trans guy, eating of mice, fox man!noctis, reader - Freeform, snake man!ignis, werewolf!prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomTimeOfDay/pseuds/ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: Reader inserts that focus on raising monster children with your monster men. Reader is always human cause I’m just love monster/human relations makes me uuuuhhhhhhhhhnn





	How We Raise Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating Scary Boys and Nice Ghosts but my dad was in a bad car accident recently (thank you for ur sympathy I will send ur wishes to my dad and I am fine) and I don’t feel like writing about death and the dead at this point. Probably will start again after Christmas. 
> 
> Also I’m gonna write a crack fic called xdere, where I’m gonna apply random deres to the boys along with other anime tropes and make them ooc. At the moment I’m writing.
> 
> Tsundere Noctis  
> Himedere Gladio  
> DereDere Ardyn (boo bitch) ((I hate this bitch but I thought it would be funny))  
> Yandere shut-in Noctis  
> Otaku Ignis
> 
> So yeah that should be fun too. Here’s a sentence from the tsundere noctis doc I’m writing.
> 
> "I-IDIOT!” You’re interrupted by a large yell coming from said prince; whom clutched a pillow tightly to his chest, sitting crossed legged on his bed as he proceeded to accost you. "How many times do I have to tell you to Call me JUST Noctis. You must really be stupid, stupid!"

Your husband, Ignis, currently sat with your daughter, teaching her how to eat a mouse whole.

"Now usually I would prepare the rodent by boiling it with water from the river, along with some algae and riverbed herbs for flavor but it’s important for you to learn the traditional way to eat them too."

Your daughter looked queasy staring at the two dead feeder mice on the plate before her; and honestly, you felt queasy too. To try and remedy this you looked at the white scales that adorned your husbands face and neck, which you knew spread lower over his chest, and back, and even lower than that. They were stunningly beautiful, especially the rainbow shine that reflects off of them when the light hits.

It works to distract you for a while; at least until you husband, slowly, swallowed the mouse whole, showing your green little girl the proper way snakes eat.

"As you just observed, our esophaguses are larger than a humans, so we are able to swallow prey like rodents and birds with ease, and the lack of gag reflexes our kind possesses is a bonus."

"Daddy I don’t wanna eat the mouse." Your daughter tells Ignis bluntly, in much the same way as her uncle Noctis would say he won’t eat his vegetables.

"It’s not appealing, yes, but it is a useful skill to learn and just as important as learning to dress yourself properly."

"I don’t wanna learn to do that either."

Your little girl sure is stubborn, albeit you probably would be too if your father was asking you to eat a dead mouse. You move over to her side, sitting next to her and brushing her (h/c) hair behind her ear to show your support. Begrudgingly she picked up the mouse.

A forked, little tongue flicks at the mouse, tasting it, and making your daughter recoil.

"It’s better if you just swallow without tasting." Ignis admits and to the both of your surprise she does that, pushing the mouse in her mouse and quickly swallowing it.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She screams after devouring the mouse and rubs her tongue on her shirt. You lean over and place a kiss on her head but she doesn’t notice as she runs off too the bathroom.

Then it’s just you and your husband.

"You did a good job honey. An excellent teacher." You praise Ignis, leaning over and brushing your hand through his hair.

"Well I did teach Noctis after all."

The both of you chuckle, and Ignis leans over to kiss you...

...at least until your hand covers his mouth.

"Sorry honey, but you just ate a mouse. I’m not kissing you for a while now"


End file.
